The Art of Love
by 5Mississippis
Summary: Penny and Leonard enjoy a colorful Sheldon-less week. And when Leonard's anxiety begin to flare, Penny helps him to move past it. Graphic Smut.


_Absolutely HATED TBBT Season 8, how the writers have written Leonard and Lenny, and the nightmarish WTF finale they gave us. This was penned to celebrate one of the few, rare the Season 8 Lenny gems we were given in The Colonization Application and The Leftover Thermalization._

 **Lenny Graphic Smut**

 **Leonard**

 **Penny**

 **Rated M**

 **The Art of Love**

…..

Penny blamed her new bra.

Driving through the Pasadena streets, Penny considered the fabric blend. The material was some soft silky blend, poly, poly …. something.

 _Poly … myalgia, poly … technics, poly … urethane._

Nope.

None of that sounded right but it definitely started with poly and ended with something ... or other.

Not that it mattered.

With any little movement she made today, the gentle swinging motion of her arms as she walked, holding the drug pamphlets against her chest as she walked into her client's offices, or like now, holding onto the steering wheel of the car, the silky butter soft material would gently caress her sensitive nipples anytime she moved.

When stimulated, her perky, erect nubbins were the tiny pink switches that turned on her erogenous zone.

Every tiny movement of her erect nipples sliding against the material felt exactly like Leonard's tender touch. If she closed her eyes, she would swear it was Leonard's nails gently raking across her erect buds, or his magical tongue pressing into and swirling around her areola, or his soft lips sucking on the nipple making her resolve dissolve and sending wave upon wave of wanton desire crashing through her. She was warm and wet, her swollen clit throbbing deep within her.

Oh the things just the thoughts of that man could do to her!

And she couldn't do anything about it.

She had to work.

It was torture, plain and simple.

Sheer torture.

Appointment after appointment, all across Pasadena and the greater Los Angeles Basin, sitting across the desk from busy, largely uninterested doctors as she touted the miraculous curative powers of whatever was the latest Zangen Pharmaceutical snake oil. Smiling, she acted as the knowledgeable but plastic Barbie when all she really wanted was Leonard's face pressed between her spread legs, his dark curls tickling her thighs as his wondrous mouth and tongue started the heavenly warmth and rhythmic pull deep within her.

Penny smiled at the thought of her fiancé.

Their beautiful Sheldon-less week had been absolutely perfect. Yet another 'crisis' – the university had added 'healthy food options' to some of the vending machines –and, as a result, some of Sheldon's favorite candies: Red Vines, York Peppermint Patties, and Kit-Kats were displaced and would no be longer available. The result: Sheldon fled back to Texas last Thursday. Amy worked very hard throughout the week to negotiate his return, which would be by train this Sunday.

Today was Friday and so their wonderful week was coming to an end. But, unfortunately, because Sheldon's departure was so abrupt and it was too short notice, neither Leonard nor Penny could get any time off from work. They did have last weekend alone and every evening this week, which turned out to be simply amazing.

Stuck in traffic, Penny smiled as her mind took flight and she remembered the amazing week they had together.

Friday night they went out to dinner and a movie, Saturday was horseback riding. And after, they had a picnic dinner of fried chicken under the stars. Leonard pointed out the constellations and started to identify the stars therein while explaining to her about how light travels. When he told her that she was actually looking at light that was 800 years old because that's how long the light took to arrive so it could be seen in our night sky, she took him right then and there under the dipping branches of a willow tree.

Sunday, they took a bubble bath together. Their feet met in the middle and Leonard, being a gentleman, took the end of the tub with the spigot. They spoke of their lives together and the possibility of children. When Leonard mentioned that his favorite boys names were Floyd, Angelo, and Duncan, it earned him Penny's guffaws and a fistful of bath bubbles thrown in his hair. Only when she saw the small hurt of his face did Penny remember about Leonard's Uncle Floyd, the only family member he had who treated him with any real kindness. She immediately compromised – Floyd only as a middle name. Maybe. Possibly. Not too sure. She'd have to see how she felt at the time. But any future cat they may have, male or female, he could name Floyd. Leonard accepted her deal.

The week started and they were both back on their work schedules.

The mornings were quiet as they breakfasted together and readied for work. But, in the evenings when they were alone, without Sheldon and his burdensome rules, lawlessness ruled. It was the Thunderdome and Gomorrah all rolled into one. The Roommate Agreement was violated multiple times: dishes were left in the kitchen sink to soak, the tub was not towel dried after showers, forks were mixed in with spoons, food was put away without labels facing out, wine glasses were clinked after 10PM. And not that they had sex every night, but when they did, it was 'Junior Rodeo' 'Yee-Haw!' 'Fireworks' 'Hey Nonny Nonny!' 'Let's Film This!' good.

It all started Monday night with the initial violation of The Roommate Agreement.

Leonard whistled.

Even when he was made very aware of the grievous violation and remained unrepentant, Penny went into her apartment and returned to 4A dressed as Officer Sexy Cop.

Pulling Leonard off of his chair and then handcuffing his hands behind his back, she led him to the kitchen island and bent him face down over it and started to pat him down for any weapons. After finding something rather large and suspicious in his pants, Officer Sexy Cop said that she would have to conduct a strip search. When Leonard complained loudly that his rights were being violated, Officer Sexy Cop stated that she wanted, for both their protection, everything videotaped. That way, there would be an impartial recording that could serve as evidence of any hanky-panky. With her prisoner still secured, Office Sexy Cop got out Leonard's remote controlled helicopter with a camera and programmed it to happily buzz around the room while recording everything.

Not even bothering to remove her prisoner's handcuffs, Officer Sexy Cop slid Leonard's hoodie down his arms, limiting the movement of his arms even more. She then pulled his t-shirt up his chest, her fingertips grazing his nipples, making Leonard moan in wanton pleasure. Officer Sexy Cop then turned her prisoner around and after undoing the zipper to his dungarees and pulling down his pants, she knelt before Leonard.

Placing her lips on his shaft, she kissed and swirled her tongue up and down the firm length, tasting the pre-cum that drizzled from the tip. Her fingers gently teased his sac, making his scrotum pull up and tighten. But then her fingers moved further back, the gentle tips rubbing the sensitive perineum and making little circles around his anus. The beautiful warm licks combined with the gentle teasing to his puckered hole made Leonard groan and his knees buckle.

From her position on the floor, Penny looked up at Leonard. His head was thrown back as he whimpered under her touch, his chest heaving. Positioning herself carefully, Penny then plunged Leonard's entire erection into her mouth, swallowing him whole. At the same time, she pushed her finger into his ass, and feeling the bump of his prostate, pushed.

Leonard screamed.

His body arched off the kitchen island, convulsing, from the force of the climax. Penny wrapped her body around his thighs, holding him upright. She swallowed the ejaculate while keeping her finger in his ass, massaging his prostate. When the explosive orgasm finally ended, Penny removed her finger while giving Leonard's penis a lingering lick.

After, she eased him to floor and whispered a husky 'it's my turn' into Leonard's ear as she sucked on his ear lobe and licked his neck. Undoing only one of cuffs, Officer Sexy Cop hiked up her skirt and lay on the floor, spreading her legs as her prisoner found her sweet pink bud. Breaking from his rhythm only to quickly wet his fingertips, Leonard reached up around and over Office Sexy Cop's hips, holding her steady, as his moistened fingertips slid around and played with her nipples. She ground against his face with abandonment. His tongue was a marvel and his strong arms encircled her as he brought her to orgasm. The last thing Officer Sexy Cop saw as the climax ripped through her was the little helicopter flying directly overhead.

After, too exhausted to move, they crawled to the sofa. Penny lay on top of Leonard and snuggled in close as he reached behind them and pulled the blanket down, covering them both. Leonard's strong arms held Penny all night as they slept, one forgotten handcuff still around his wrist.

Tuesday night, they cuddled on the sofa and watched TV.

On Wednesday night, they willfully violated The Roommate Agreement Paragraph 10, subsection 8A, the 'No Breakfast Foods for Dinner' clause, by deciding to have waffles for supper.

It all started with an errant drop of syrup that landed on Penny's chest as she and Leonard feasted on their waffles at the coffee table.

Leonard watched as the lucky little caramel colored sweet droplet travelled down Penny's chest to disappear under the v-neck collar of the shirt that she was wearing. He stared open mouthed at the path the golden bead took, calculating the flow rate of the sticky droplet. Math led him to the inevitable conclusion – the sweet fluid ended its run on Penny's nipple.

His cock hardened instantly at the thought.

Penny caught his glazed stare and understood immediately.

Clicking the remote control that sat beside her, she turned the helicopter on. It hummed to life and began to fly its programmed route around the living room.

Smiling and slowly undoing her buttons one at a time to add to Leonard's torture, she pulled her shirt apart. Unhooking her bra in the front, it fell apart, revealing her full, lovely breasts and the tiny driblet of tawny sweet syrup that drizzled across her areola and clung to her nipple.

Never breaking eye contact with Leonard, while taking a fingertip to her chest, Penny caught the drop and swirled it into her nipple. After, she brought the sweetened finger to her lips and twirled her tongue around it.

"Hmmm … so delicious," she hummed sexually as she slid her finger into her mouth.

That did it.

Leonard exploded into action.

Standing, he flung his arm across the coffee table in a sweeping gesture, sending mounds of waffles covered in syrup to the floor. He then quickly lifted up a laughing Penny from where she sat on Sheldon's spot and placed her on the coffee table.

He pulled her shirt apart, sending the rest of the buttons flying and skittering across the room. He quickly undid the side zipper to her skirt and slid it down over her hips and threw it behind him where it landed on the kitchen island.

Penny now lay spread-eagle on the coffee table, her hands above her head, gripping the edge. Her shirt and bra were opened and lay at her sides. She was only wearing her pink panties.

Her eyes were black, fully dilated with sexual desire. "That's right, baby. Do me. Do me now," she begged in a husky whisper.

Now under control, Leonard hooked his thumbs into the elastic waist of the pink panties and slowly slid them down her long, shapely legs. Tossing them over his head, they joined the skirt on the kitchen island.

Leonard reached down and retrieved the bottle of syrup that lay on the floor.

Upending the bottle, he started at Penny's neck, drizzling the sweet fluid at the notch just below her neck. Penny turned her face into her upraised arm, her chest heaving as the syrup came in contact with her skin. Lower still the sugary liquid flowed, between her breasts, and then over them, coating her upright nipples.

Leonard gave them extra attention as they were reason for this whole affair.

But he didn't stop there.

Lower he went with the candied fluid, down her flat belly, filling her belly button only stopping at the silken 'v' of hair between her legs.

Then Leonard pounced.

Ripping off his hoodie, t-shirt and pants, he lay on top as Penny giggled and wiggled sexually below him. His tongue started at her neck, liking and sucking the luscious river of fluid that coated her body. Trailing lower, he went to her breast. Giving open-mouthed kisses and gentle suction to the tenderly exquisite area, he suckled at one while his thumb and fingers massaged the other.

Under Leonard's tender ministrations, Penny moaned and her back arched like a bow, only her shoulders and hips still in contact with the coffee table.

"Leonard! Please! Touch me," Penny begged.

"No … I don't think so … you were very cruel to me earlier, teasing me like that with syrup," Leonard said as he made little lickety kisses down the sides of her chest and breast.

"Please! Do it!"

"No … maybe I'll see if you can come just by playing with your nipples. Nipple stimulation only," Leonard said as he twirled her nipples while he lapped up the stream of syrup from her belly.

"No! Please! I need to be touched," Penny begged as she lifted her hips uselessly, trying to get her tormentor's attention to go lower.

"Well, maybe … but only if you answer this question correctly."

"Yes! Anything," Penny whimpered as she writhed and cooed under Leonard.

"Who," Leonard asked as he pressed his tongue into her chest and slid it around her nipple.

Penny groaned and arched at the tender, erotic touch.

"Is," Leonard continued as he lifted and kissed the underside of her breast.

Penny moaned.

"The," he asked as his mouth slid down her belly.

Penny's eyes closed as her body bowed.

"King," he said as his sticky fingers moved down and began to stroke the silky hair between her legs.

"Of foreplay," Penny screamed, completing the question. "You! You are the King of Foreplay!"

Leonard was now on knees and looked up at Penny from between her spread legs. With her eyes closed and her face pressed into her upraised arm, her glistening chest heaving as she wiggled under his command made his already rock-hard erection impossibly harder. "Yes. And don't you forget that," he said as he finally put his wondrous mouth on her, smelling her arousal and tasting her beautiful saltiness.

Leonard's tongue was magic. Entering her, he found her engorged bud and flicked it gently while his fingers swirled across her nipples. It wasn't long before the warmth spread throughout her and the lovely rhythmic pull began. Mindless, only seeking sweet orgasmic relief, Penny bore down and ground against Leonard's face, increasing the friction.

"Oh yes … oh yes …," she could only breathe as climax neared.

Finally overcome, she let herself fall into the warm waves, her body arching and alternately screaming 'God' and 'Leonard' as she did.

After surfacing from the warm wash of her orgasm, Penny lay content and warm. When Leonard joined her, climbing onto the glass top of the coffee table, her surprise gave way to laughing concern.

"Leonard! Is this safe?! Can this table hold both of us?!"

Leonard moved forward as he lay on top of his beloved, what remained of the sticky syrup sealed their skin. Kissing her neck, he purred into her ear. "Toughened or tempered glass is a safety glass that is processed by controlled thermal or chemical processes." His tongue licked and slid across her collarbone and moved lower as he made his way to her breast. Penny groaned at the teasing. "Which makes the outer surfaces compressed while the inner surface is subject to tension," he said as his tongue licked then sucked on her nipple. "Forty-eight inches in diameter, one inch thick, and depending on the span between the supports can hold over 5,000 pounds," he said as his fingers slid between her legs, touching her wetness as he continued to play with her nipples, making Penny arch and groan, "which means toughened glass can be used in a variety of demanding applications …"

Now thusly informed, Penny wrapped her long legs around Leonard's waist and lifted her hips, offering herself. Penny's teasing along with his prolonged foreplay and his own rampant erection needing relief, Leonard's resolve became undone. He slipped into Penny making her squeal with pleasure. Her warm, soft, tight wetness encircled him and feeling her body wiggling below him, made his mind shut down. The warmth started low in his belly and the need to thrust became uncontrollable. He submitted to the primal urge coursing through him. Penny gave kisses to his chest and swirled her tongue across his nipples while squeezing her pelvic muscles, tightening her vaginal walls, increasing the friction along his shaft, making each plunge exquisite.

Leonard body was all tingles as his mind shut down at the onslaught of sensations. Looking down and making eye contact with Penny, he was lost in the sea of green of her shining eyes. Her lovely smile and softly whispered encouragement 'that's right, baby … just like that', was all that was needed. He was lost and fell into the orgasmic wave that overtook him. Penny captured his mouth, kissing him deeply as he came.

Panting, exhausted, Leonard lay on top of Penny for a few moments while he recovered.

"I'm glad you … believed me … about the table … holding our … combined weight," Leonard gasped while Penny kissed his neck. After lifting himself off his fiancé and starting to turn onto his side, Leonard rolled off the glass top of the coffee table and promptly fell to the floor.

Laughing, Penny turned over and looked down at Leonard as he lay in a sticky heap on the syrupy floor. Her eyes were sparkling. "Smooth move, genius."

"Thank you. I aim to please," Leonard said between wheezy breaths.

A car horn sounded, pulling Penny out of her reverie and giving ample evidence of the irritation of another driver stuck somewhere behind her. She once again glanced to beside her and saw the pretty wrapped present she had gotten for Leonard sitting safely in the passenger seat. Nervousness flared, making her hands sweat as she drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel. Penny forced herself to remain calm and reminding herself not to overthink things, her thoughts once again floated back to Wednesday night, when things began to deteriorate.

After Leonard picked himself up off the floor, he held his hand out to Penny, helping her off the coffee table. They went into the bathroom for a mutual shower.

Despite his claims that he needed a post-coital recovery time of 'twenty-five to thirty minutes', Penny knew that Leonard was always 'good to go' in less than half of that. So as they soaped one another in the shower, washing off the syrup, Penny was excited about the possibility of another go-round by having shower sex.

But now Leonard began to get anxious and distracted, talking about the sticky syrup all over the rug, how best to remove it, wondering if Sheldon would notice and if he did, what the punishment would be this time. This led him to start making a mental list of all the violations of The Roommate Agreement he had to correct before Sheldon's return: rotating all the food cans in the kitchen so the labels faced out; un-mix the forks and spoons; rearranging all the food in the refrigerator so those with the nearer expiration dates were in the front, closer at hand; make his bad with hospital corners; remove the recorded Babylon 5 episodes from the DVR. Now cleaning the carpet was on his 'to do' list.

Penny watched as Leonard began to fret and twist into himself. Gone was the 'at ease', relaxed, wonderful Leonard with whom she had just spent six glorious days. Although still adorable, this was the mildly anxious and worrying Leonard that lived under Sheldon's oppressive thumb.

Despite her encouraging words, that there wasn't all that much to be undone and that she would help, did little to put Leonard at ease. That night, in order to help relax him and get him to sleep, Penny straddled Leonard's hips as he lay face down in bed and gave him a luxurious back rub.

On Thursday, because he had to lug a 70 pound carpet cleaner that he had rented from the supermarket up three flights of stairs, shampoo the carpet, haul it back down to return it, then undo all the Roommate Agreement Violations, left Leonard exhausted. That night as they slept, Leonard rolled from side to side and talked incessantly in his sleep, fretting about Sheldon's return.

All through the night, as Leonard muttered and tossed and turned, Penny lay awake. Prompted by Leonard's distress, it started as the whispers of thoughts. But then the thoughts became an idea and that idea became cemented into a plan.

And that plan would start with the present sitting beside her on the passenger seat of her car.

With the traffic still not moving, Penny decided to call Leonard. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Sweetie! Just wanted to talk with you! How are you doing?"

"OK, pretty good," Leonard's voice sounded unsure over the phone. "The carpet's drying, I think it looks pretty good, I'm not feeling any stickiness anywhere," he said as his voice became distant. Penny could tell he had removed the phone from his ear as he touched the carpet. His voice returned to the phone. "But there's still a wet carpet smell that's kind of lingering and unpleasant. I've got the windows open trying to clear it out."

"Oh that's good! Don't worry! That will all be gone by Sunday when Sheldon returns."

Penny heard a heavy sigh come over the phone. "I hope so. We had such a great week and I don't want to mar it with the memory of Sheldon coming home and getting … all Sheldony on me."

"I hear you … oh good … traffic's finally moving. Sweetie, I'll be home in about twenty minutes, I've been thinking about you all day and I am just achingly desperate to jump your bones!"

"Oooh! I like the sound of that … Officer Sexy Cop?" Leonard offered hesitantly.

"No … not this time. I'm feeling a little abstract expressionist. I want you to break out the paints and the canvas. Spread the canvas on your bed and be ready when I come home."

"Madame, you very wish is my command!"

"And Leonard?"

"Yeah?"

"Program the flight path of the helicopter accordingly."

"You are such a dirty girl!"

…..

A Ninja.

By definitation, a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth who were hired for covert purposes.

But he was one better.

Took it to next level, as it were.

Because he wasn't just ninja, he was a _Romance_ Ninja!

 _You don't see it coming and then … BAM! Romance! Watch out! Hearts! Kisses! Love! Ooooh yah!_

With his Romance Ninja mantra running through his head, Leonard stood silently by the door clad only in the sexy black underwear that Penny had gotten him while making karate chops in the air as if he were fighting an invisible opponent.

He then heard Penny's footsteps on the other side of his door.

The only sound in the room was his excited heartbeat hammering in his throat. Like a cat getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting party, he settled his feet on solid ground to give him the firm push that he would need while wiggling his cute little tushie.

"Hey, Le …," was all Penny managed to say as she opened a the door and entered the room as Leonard did indeed, pounce.

He jumped from behind her on right side. His strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her close, while he kissed her sensitive neck and flicked his tongue in her ear.

This quick attack to her neck was something that was made entirely possible by her new haircut. Leonard loved her new hairstyle. The short boyish cut better framed her beautiful face. But, and he wisely kept this to himself, he missed the golden waterfall of hair that would rain down on him when Penny sat on hips as she came forward to kiss him. Or the way her nipples would play peek-a-boo through the gilt tresses.

"I love you madly, you wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman," he whispered into her ear.

Penny turned in his arms and faced Leonard. "And I love you, my Leonard."

Penny threw Leonard's present that she had carried from the car to the floor just as Leonard shut the door. And now Penny's hands were free to do what she had been aching to do all day.

Explore.

Grabbing Leonard, she put a hand on his ass and the other on his back and pulled him to her, pinning him to her frame. His sexy black panties were the first thing to go. Kissing him deeply as she hooked her thumbs into the elastic band and pulled them from Leonard's waist and down his legs.

Leonard kicked them away and now stood gloriously nude before Penny.

Now it was Penny's turn. Never breaking eye contact with Leonard, she started to slowly undo the zipper to her dress.

The zipper lowered and Leonard could see the material loosen around Penny's perfect breasts.

"Do you want me to stop here? Just tell me to stop and I will," Penny breathed softly as she held the loosened fabric against her breasts.

"Ahhhah," Leonard moaned lustily in answer, his body trembling.

"I'll take that as a no," Penny said as she slowly moved the zipper lower.

The material fell and gathered at Penny's waist. Her bra, which started all of this by naughtily stimulating her nipples all day, was the next item of clothing to go. It landed on top of Leonard's present. Her beautiful breasts were now fully exposed, her pink nipples erect. Closing her eyes and smiling, she lifted her hands and her fingers began to circle and lightly flick her nipples.

Trembling, taut with readiness, Leonard watched with wide eyes and moaned deeply and was nearly beyond speech. "If your plan is to give me a heart attack, congratulations. When you touch yourself like that, I'm about to die."

"Oh Sweetie! I don't want you to die! Do you want me to stop then?" Penny asked innocently as she continued to sway and moan while her fingertips gently swirled around her nipples.

"No! No! Please! Don't stop!" Leonard's words floated out in a soft, lusty gasp. "Please!"

Reaching up, Penny pulled the zipper lower. Her dress fell and puddled on the floor. Except for pink panties, Penny stood magnificently nude before him. Raising her arms, she crossed them over her head, offering herself to him.

Leonard pulled her close. His left arm was across her back while his mouth went to Penny's breast, teasing her nipple, while his right hand slid down her waist and over her belly, his fingertips stroking and curling as they went. Moving lower, his hand slipped below the elastic waist of the panties, touching Penny's silken pubic hair.

In rapt tingling pleasure, Penny moaned and pressed into Leonard's body. Leonard's arms embraced her warmly, as his magical fingers lightly caressed her rosebud and swirled inside of her. Impassioned, Penny pressed herself against the door and lifted her leg, putting it around Leonard's waist and pulling him closer.

Moaning breathily and continuously from the sexual tenderness and dual assault of breast and clit, nearing ecstasy, Penny rested her head on Leonard's shoulder as he sprinkled kisses across her chest, under her breast, and nipples.

Then, turning her face towards Leonard, their tongues met and dueled, as they moaned into one another's mouth.

"I want you, Leonard. I need you, Leonard. Take me. Now," Penny said in a husky command as they parted.

"Anything, my love," Leonard whispered erotically into her ear. The scent of her arousal was maddening. Pulling the panties down her legs, he began to go to his knees before his goddess.

"Wait," Penny yelled, Leonard's motion suddenly pulled her back into reasoning, "the paint! The canvas! Do have them ready?!"

"Yep! All good to go! It's in my room …"

Penny took charge. She removed her leg from Leonard's waist as their tongues once again met, sliding in and out of one another's mouth, never once breaking contact. Penny pushed Leonard backwards across the entire length of the apartment and down the hallway to his room. Once there, the bed caught Leonard at the knees and sent him falling backwards in the bed on top of the canvas, pulling Penny down on top of him.

Knowing that if they continued like this, it this would quite likely finish without the creation of their artwork, Penny quickly jumped off of Leonard and stood up.

"The paints, Leonard," Penny said in response to his confused expression.

"Oh, yeah! Right! The paint!"

Leonard joined Penny in standing at the side of the bed and grabbed the bottles of paints.

Their hands were not idle.

Forgoing the brushes, the paints were poured directly into each of their hands. Delighting in the feel of soft skin and muscle, their open mouths met hungrily, tongues dueling as they colored one another.

Colors flowed as the long muscles of Penny's legs became red, Leonard's cute tushie became orange. Penny's chest became yellow and red, while Leonard's was covered in blue.

And the colors, first separate, combined and made one as skin touched skin.

Red and blue became purple.

Blue and yellow became green.

Red and orange became flame.

And then, as love expressed, became art as the lovers fell to the bed and skin touched canvas.

…..

Now effectively camouflaged, the two colorful figures lying on the bed holding one another in post-orgasmic bliss were barely distinguishable from the canvas.

"Wow! That was just amazing," Leonard breathed as he held his beloved close, his arms around Penny's waist.

"And your not going to get upset by the fact that our footprints are in the paint all over your floor? You're not worried about what Sheldon might say or do?"

"My love, with you in my arms, I can face anything. Even Sheldon coming at me with more sanctions for violating The Roommate Agreement," Leonard said with a laugh.

"Good. Hold on to that thought," Penny said as she got up and out of the bed. "I'll be back," she said in response to Leonard's pained expression. "I got a little present for you."

When Penny returned, Leonard was sitting up at the foot of the bed. He was surprised when he saw the beautifully wrapped gift in her hand.

"Wow! What's this," he said as he took the offered present.

"Just a little something I thought you would like," Penny said, as she sat beside Leonard, unable to keep the growing smile from her face. "Open it! Open it," she said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

Leonard undid the ribbon and tape and, removing the lid, opened the box. Open mouthed he stared blankly at the contents. Raising his hand, he put it in and pulled out a pile of shredded paper.

"Awww! Penny! Thank you! So very much! You got me a rabbit," Leonard said with a laugh and sugared disbelief.

"No, genius," Penny laughed as tears began to burn her eyes. "That is your Roommate Agreement. I shredded it at work today. I was thinking that maybe it's time we got you away from Sheldon and started our lives together. Because it's Friday, I thought you and I could spend the weekend moving you out of here and into my apartment. And maybe, when a larger apartment opens up, we could move in there. And this," she said, indicating the canvas they were sitting on, "could be the piece of art that we hang above our sofa."

Leonard stared at Penny with wide, hesitant eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Penny. Are you sure about this? I would never want to pressure you …"

Penny put a shushing fingertip to his lips. "Leonard. I have never been more sure about anything in my life. It's just like this canvas. My yellow and your blue combine to make a new thing … green. That's us. Green. So Mister Green. Will you move in with me?"

Tears glistened as Leonard's eyes smiled warmly. "Yes, Miss Green. I will."

Leonard placed the shredded Roommate Agreement to his side and held his beloved tightly. As they fell back onto the bed kissing one another deeply, Penny smiled as their future promised to hold many such lovely nights.

 _The End._

… _.._

 _A/N – I haven't written smut in years so I'm a bit rusty. But I truly hope you have enjoyed this._


End file.
